Changing Prophecy
by Jeii15
Summary: The heroes unite.The Gods proclaimed that the prophecy itself is changing? What if not only 7 demigods will go to the quest to fight Gaea but 10? 4 demigods will receive the Gods' blessings. And not only that. They also have to rescue Nico di Angelo, who was unfortunately caputured. Join the demigods in the quest to the ancient lands! Percabeth, Leyna, Jiper, Frazel, and Thalico!
1. Changing P: One

_Annabeth I_

_Omygods! Omygods! We're in San Francisco now... I'm so nervous. My thoughts broke when Piper called me._

_**"Annabeth" **__Piper called._

_**"Yes?"**__I asked. Piper looked at me as if she was trying to know what I was thinking._

_**"Jason told me we're almost there. Just 10 minutes left."**__ I gulped nervously. What if he doesn't remember me? What if he has another girlfriend? What if..._

_'Stop thinking like that, Annabeth' a voice said. It sounds like...A goddess. Well, not just any ordinary goddess. It's ARTEMIS! _

_'Mi'lady. No offense but why are you talking to me?' I asked curiously._

_'Ah. Just like Athena. Always the curious one. Actually Aphrodite's supposed to talk to you but Athena knows well. Your mother know that she'll just scream at you. That's why I volunteered to talk to you.'_

_'Oh.'_

_'Perseus remembers you perfectly. He's fine. Though he did do stupid things.' I chuckled at that. _

_'How can you be so sure about that, Artemis?' I asked. I'm really really curious._

_' Aphrodite, and Athena and I knew what step-mother is up to. Aphrodite and suprisingly your mother begged her not to erase any memory about you. Your mother and my step-mother saw how sad and eager you are. So Aphrodite made sure that Perseus remembers you. And she was right. You're the best couple since Helen and Troy. Well you both surpassed Helen and Troy."_

_'Thank you, Artemis.'_

_'It's nothing, Annabeth. I saw the adventures you both came through. And how determined you are to save Olympus last year. And how you both are inlove. I do hate boys, but then when Perseus saved us all I was truly grateful. And his father was right.'_

_'About what, mi'lady?'_

_'That no hero is above fear. And he risen every hero. Not even Hercules would do such a thing like what Perseus did.'_

_'Thank you again, lady Artemis.'_

_'I shall go now, Annabeth. Father calls me. And you're near the Roman Camp. We Gods will look over you. We will help you on your way. Goodbye, Annabeth. We'll see each other again. May the Gods be with you.'_

_'Goodbye, Artemis.'_

_**"Annabeth!" **__I turned around to see who called me. It shocked me. It was Thalia._

_**"Thals! Do you really have to make me jump? What is it?" **__I asked, annoyed. Who would have the courage to annoy me? Oh well. Travis, Connor, Nico, Thalia and of course my seaweed brain, Percy._

_**"I'm sorry." **__she apologized. __**"We're -" **__Whatever she was going to say was interrupted by a THUMP. __**"Here." **__she finished._

_I raced to the- door do you call it? Jason went down first. _

_**"JASON!" **__Everyone in the Roman Camp said. But the loudest of all was coming from a girl with purple robe. Next to her was a boy with raven black hair and sea-green eyes. I gasped. IT'S PERCY! He was also wearing Praetor clothes._

_**"Romans! I'm home! Senators and Praetors we promise peace."**_

_**"We know that, Jason. I am Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon. I also spoke to Hera last night."**_

_**"Poseidon?" **__a boy who looked so much like Luke said._

_**"Shut up, Octavian! Why don't you go back to your dear temple and murder teddy bears?" **__Percy growled. Octavian raced to somewhere making the Romans snicker behind Percy._

_Jason looked at us and said, __**"Your family missed you."**_

_**"As much as I missed them." **__Percy replied then looked at me. My gray eyes to his sea green eyes. We both smiled._

_**"You can now go down!" **__Jason called at us. I was the first one to come down. I went to Percy then tackled him with a hug. _

_**"I missed you, Wise Girl." **__I smiled because he called me our nicknames._

_**"I missed you too, Seaweed Brain." **__I replied to him. Then I remembered something. I'm supposed to be mad at him! We released each other then I smacked his arm. _

_**"Ow!" **__the Romans started to go forward but Percy raised his hand to back them off._

_**"You were gone for 8 freaking months! You're such an idiot, Perseus Jackson!" **__he flinched. __**"Oh for Hades sake!" **__Thunder grumbled.__**" Do you know how worried the whole camp is?! The Apollo cabin don't do sing-a-longs because you're gone! Even the Hermes Cabin don't do as much pranks. They do atleast one or two in a week. Even the campfire is not that bright. Lady Hestia is so sad because her FAVORITE DEMIGOD is gone! You're dad is so upset! The sun isn't that bright so is the moon because Artemis' and Apollo's favorite cousin is lost! **__I glanced at Will Solace. We only brought the old campers who knew Percy, the new campers and Chiron were in Camp guarding it._

_**"Really?" **__he looked at Will who just shuddered and nodded. Then to the Stolls who also nodded. __**"I'm sorry. It's Hera's fault blame her. Not me." **_

_**"Oh! Of course! Curse her!" **__Thunder rumbled in the sky. Thalia came and zapped him. Then Thalia hugged him._

_**"Please! Stop hurting me. I don't have the curse of Achilles anymore." **_

_**"What?!"**__ Thalia and I scowled at him. __**"YOU DON'T HAVE THE CURSE OF ACHILLES ANYMORE?! You're such an idiot!" **__the Roman campers looked at him with awe. Guess they didn't know that._

_**"Yeah. Because when I crossed River Tiber the Greek blessing was lost. Blessing do you call it? More like curse." **__Thalia and I laughed at him._

_**"You didn't change for even a bit I see, Kelp Head."**_

_Percy raised an eyebrow at her,__**"Why did you think I'll change?" **_

_**"NEVER! Because you'll always be stupid moron!" **__Percy pouted. __**"That makes me love you." **__I added then he grinned. _

_**"Peerrccyy!" **__someone bleated. _

_**"G-man! How are you?"**_

_**"How am I? More like how are you! We missed you, the lord of the wild is sad."**_

_**"Awww. I missed you too Grover."**_

_**"Percy!" **__we all turned around it's the older campers. They all hugged Percy even Clarisse._

_**"Awww. Clarisse does this means you missed me too?" **__He asked using his super duper annoying, teasing voice._

_**"Shut up,Prissy!"**_

_A boy and a girl came to us._

_**"Hey, Percy. Care to introduce us?"**_

_**"Oh yeah. Sorry Hazel, Frank. " **__They just shrugged saying it's nothing. __**"This is Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, Hades roman counterpart. And this is Frank Zhang, son of Mars, Ares roman counterpart. Frank is also a decendant of Poseidon. Which makes me his great-great-great-great-great- grandfather."**_

_**"Ooooh. I didn't know you're old enough to be a super greatgrandfather." **__Thalia and Clarisse teased. Making everyone to either smirk, snicker, or chuckle._

_**"Hey!"**_

_**"I wonder why Nico doesn't want to go with us. I mean it's a reunion! All four of us. Percy, Annabeth, Nico and me!" **__Thalia pouted. Hazel looked shocked along with Frank._

_**"How did you know who my brother is?"**_

_**"Oh well Hazel. Let's just say that your brother will be beaten like a pulp when we got to Rome." **__Percy sighed._

_**"Nico knows you're here?! AND HE DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL ME?!" **__I shrieked._

_**"Calm down, Annie. Jeez. Athena might strike me with flock of owls." **__Just to prove his point a couple of owls swept pass him. Percy sighed. Everyone laughed._

_**"He told me though. He said he found Camp Jupiter. Both of us were silenced by Hera." **__Thalia said quietly._

_**"Thals. I need to say something really important." **__Percy said really serious. Thalia is confused. __**"Nico is captured by Gaea, Thalia." **_

_Thalia backed away from him, with wide eyes too big for her face. _

_**"No! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!" **__she screeched. Thalia sat down then started crying. She kept crying and crying so did I. I never saw Thalia this heartbroken. This... vulnerable. Percy and I rushed down to her, comforting and soothing her._

_**"Percy. We have to find Nico. Please! Let me come with you! PLEASE PERCY." **__she kept crying. The campers looked at her with soft gazes and some with confused expressions._

_**"Thalia. How about the hunt? You can't just leave them." **__Jason said who is at the back of Thalia._

_**"I DONT CARE! I'm going to go! I'll seek permission from Artemis. I'll pray to every God or Goddess in the world. I'll beg! I'll kneel down infront of my Dad so that he can grant me permisssion. But please. LET ME HELP SAVE HIM." **__Thalia begged and begged. She leaned down on Percy for support._

_**"Thals. Is your secret the reason you want to help him?" **__Percy asked quietly. Thalia nodded. Percy sighed, __**"Fine. You can come to save Nico." **__Percy and I hugged her. Even though I didn't know this secret. I can still feel the pain. He is one of the most important family I have. He's always there if I'm crying because of Percy._

_**"You know Nico? Our Pluto Ambassador?" **__The girl which also wear praetor clothes came to us. Along with Piper and Leo._

_**"Yes. We're the ones who found him and his sister." **__Thalia, Percy, Grover and I frowned then sighed. We miss Bianca._

_**"Oh." **__Hazel said. I looked at her and saw that her eyes were full of fear and worry. Just like mine when I was looking for Percy. When Frank whispered to her ear, I saw something new in her eyes. Determination and eagerness to find someone._

_**"Don't worry Hazel. We'll find Nico. Nico is a little capable of himself." **__Percy said to her. I blinked with suprise at his actions, so was Thalia. I mean I never saw Percy babying someone like that. Well, except for Tyson and Nico. Percy reacted as if Hazel was her little sister. Hazel began to sob in Frank's chest while Percy is stroking her hair._

_**"Praetor Percy. We must go to Via Principia. Octavian and some of his -erm- followers and the senators are waiting for us. The meeting will be starting. And Praetor please accompany your Greek friends." **__the girl said. She looked familiar. She went to me and introduced herself._

_**"I am Reyna. Daughter of Bellona. Praetor of the 12th legion." **__she raised her hand like expecting me to shake her hand. Of course, me being good, I also introduced myself._

_**"I'm Annabeth. Daughter of Athena, the Greek counterpart of Minerva. Architect of Olympus." **__I shook her hand._

_**"I already know who you are, Annabeth. Your boyfriend over here talked non-stop about you." **__Percy's cheeks grew red._

_**"You don't have to inform her that!" **__he hissed at Reyna who just smiled at him._

_**"We met. Haven't we?" **__I asked her._

_**"Ahh. Yes. In C.C's island." **__I remembered now._

_**"You're at the back of Hylla. When she accompanied us toward the island. You're the little girl who told me that I should go back and check Percy!" **__I exclaimed._

_**"Yes. I see that you hadn't forgot. Let's now go. The senators wouldn't be pleased if we're late." **__she smiled at me. And I just smiled back. Piper, Leo and Jason went up to us._

_**"S-s-i-ilena?" **__Percy shakingly asked Piper. _

_**"I'm not Silena. But I am her half-sister. I am Piper Mclean. Daughter of-" **_

_**"Aphrodite. I know. I can see it. I can sense that you're a powerful charmspeaker too. And you look just like Silena Beauregard. I'm sorry."**__ Percy looked down and sighed. He still think that all the death of some campers in the Titan war was he's fault. Thalia, Grover, Chris and suprisingly Clarisse and I touched him. Percy smiled at us._

_**"It's alright. I was mistaken by Annabeth once too." **_

_**"I am Leo Valdez. Son of Hephaestus. Supreme Commander and Builder of Argo II. I am also a fire-user." **__Percy's head shot up when he heard that then looked at Frank and Hazel. Frank, Hazel and Percy all stiffened. Hazel put her hand on her pocket. __**"Do you want me to show a demo?" **__Leo said cheerfully. The three of them widened their eyes._

_**"No! Don't. Don't." **__The three of them said in unison. _

_**"I feel like I'm meeting an actor! I mean you're so famous in Camp-Halfblood. Though I still don't know your adventures. I mean whenever we ask they frown or sigh and go away. When we ask the girls they weep. Even Chiron is sad. He always look at the sky then say, 'I wish you're safe.' I manage to get two information from Chiron though."**_

_**"What did he say?" **_

_**"He said that you're better than Hercules. The best in all heroes. And the second one was, you're Chiron's favorite camper. For 3000 years, you are he said. Oh! Oh! I remembered another one, he also said that you're the best swordman in three hundred years."**_

_**"I'm not better than Hercules. I'm a loser you see. Many people died because of me. And I'm not the best swordman in three hundred years. I just train." **__He looked down frowning._

_**"YOU ARE BETTER THAN HERCULES! ZOE EVEN SAID SO. SO DOES EVERONE. EVEN THE GODS! Hercules is traitor! That meddling, scrawny, little whiny traitor! How dare he fool Zoe like that." **__Both Thalia and I ranted on how bad Hercules is. He just smiled. _

_**"I'm Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter. You're famous at Camp-Halfblood."**_

_**"Grace you say?"**__ he looked at Thalia who just shrugged. __**"You have a lot of explaining to do, Pinecone face. Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon. You're famous here too."**_


	2. Changing P: Two

_Annabeth II_

_I was gawking at the architecture here in Camp Jupiter when suddenly a big grayish thing blocked the view of the temples._

_**"What the?" **__Leo started to say but he was interrupted by Percy._

_**"Hannibal!"**__He said. I looked at Reina with a look that says -who-the-heck-is-that-?_

_**"That's our elephant, Hannibal." **__she said._

_**"And I thought Camp HalfBlood is crazy because it has a gigantic dragon!" **__Piper exclaimed. Thalia looked pained while Percy sent her a sympathetic glance._

_**"It was supposed to protect my tree and our golden fleece." **__Thalia defended. Reyna looked at us suprised._

_**"Why-When-Where-How- WHAT?" **__Reyna shouted the last part very loud that it echoed all the way to the barracks. Everyone looked at her but she ignored them. Her full focus was on us._

_**"Can we talk about this some other time?" **__Jason squeaked making Piper swallow nervously. We continued to walk by pairs. _

_Percy and I were swinging our conjoined hands like little kids. Piper and Jason were holding hands too. Grover is making sure that Nico is okay to Thalia who is hyperventilating with worry. Her eyes getting wetter. Leo and Reyna were talking and the other Greeks were just trailing us behind._

_**"What with the weird statue with no arms?" **__Leo wondered out loud. Jason, Percy, Hazel and other Romans snorted._

_**"Hey! I heard that." **__The statue said. I yelped with suprise and hid behind Percy. The other campers from Camp Half Blood backed away. Grover hid behind Thalia. Piper yelped and shrieked as if attacked by make-ups. While Leo yelped and said,_

_**"Okay. I didn't saw that one coming." **__He said. The Romans and Percy chuckled._

_**"Guys! This is Terminus. God of boundaries." **__Percy introduced._

_**"Do you have some giant needed to be banished, Praetor Jackson? I can handle them." **__Leo was about to comment about maybe something about hands. But everyone warned him through the eyes._

_**"None today, Terminus." **__Percy said calmly._

_**"Please give me your weapons." **__A little girl came asking us. Hazel, Frank and Jason put it in the bucket. So did Thalia, Grover, Piper and Leo. Percy and I put it inside the bucket too._

_**"Hello Julia! How are you?" **__Percy asked the little girl, Julia, while stroking her hair._

_**"I'm fine, Praetor." **__Percy smiled at her. He looked like Julia was also his little sister. It's a nice view._

_**"Please, Julia, call me Percy. No need to be-er- formal." **_

_**"But Pra-Percy. Praetor Reyna and Augur Octavian want formalities."**_

_**"Not to me. You're just like my little sister."**_

_**"Are you Percy's girlfriend?" **__she asked me. Then pointed at our holding hands._

_**"Yes."**_

_**"You look so beautiful."**_

_**"Oh. Thank you. You look pretty too."**_

_**"One day, I wanna be just like Percy."**_

_**"You'll be dear. When you grow up." **__We left Julia then entered. I sat near Percy. Reyna and Percy took the front chairs._

_**"We shall kill the graecus! They're filthy, dirty, untrustworty-"**_

_**"QUIET,OCTAVIAN!" **__Percy growled. Thalia and I gulped. No one has ever done that unless you really want to be on Percy Jackson's bad side._

_**"But, Praetor. They are untrustworthy, liars and-"**_

_**"And I told you to be quiet! Don't you know that word? Or you just don't have it in you dictionary. One more word, Octavian. One more word about my family and I'll kill you when the meeting is done. I am a Greek! And as I recall. Didn't the Roman copied us Greeks during the Ancient times?" **__A few Romans and Greeks nodded. __**" You dare call us untrustworty. How dare you call us liars! Do you know how much we sacrificed so that the Western Civilization will still be alive? Do you know what we did so that Kronos won't win the war? Do you know hard it was for us to lose sisters and brothers? Did you know how much blood we lost so that Olympus will be saved? Did you see what we did so that all of us demigods can be alive? Also you! If it weren't for us Greeks, Olympus was now in dust. Ruined just like what happened to Mount Othrys thousand of years ago! If it weren't for us. The Gods were now in the Depths of Tartarus! Now. I'll tell you one more time. Shut up you power-hungry moron!" **__What a speech. Everyone were staring at him. Then Percy gave his stare at Octavian. The deluxe one. Everyone backed away to him with terror. Even Reyna. And so did the Greeks. The earth is now moving. Oh gods! Earthquake. I glanced at Thalia. You see. Only a few ones can calm Percy that. I looked at Piper and nodded. He went up to him. _

_**"Stop the earthquake, Percy." **__Piper told him. But that didn't do the trick. When his mad, he listens to nobody except for Grover, Thalia, Nico and me. Oh! Also his parents. She looked at us but shook her head. Thalia and I stood up. We both took his arms and soothed him. Just like what Sally always do. So do us. We whispered comforting words to him. The earthquake Romans stared at Percy._

_**"What does that mean." **__A senator asked._

_**"While you Romans take care of Krios. We Greeks defended Olympus. Percy killed or trapped Hyperion, he is also the first one to defeat the Clazmonian Sow."**__ the Romans gasped. __**"He also killed the Minotaur AGAIN. He wiped Iapetus' memories using the River Lethe." **__Cue more gasps.__**"And he killed Kronos, the Lord of the Titans."**__ Another gasp. __** "You see. He killed many monsters. He killed thousands and thousands of monsters with the help of a Greek blessing. The Curse of Achilles. Did you know that Percy's first monster is Alecto? Err. The fury. For you Romans, one of the Dirae. When he was twelve he battled the Minotaur, Medusa, Echidna, the Chimera, and he also fell six hundred and thirty feet. And still here he is alive. He also went to Sea of Monsters to reclaim the Golden Fleece. He took Atlas' burden when he was 14 years old so that Artemis can fight Atlas. When he was fourteen he went to the labyrinth. He killed Geryon. He took a dip in the RIver Styx so that we can all be alive. Oh yes. And I forgot. He battle Ares or Mars and he won. And we're still here alive because of him. And you know what? He turned down immortality so that the Gods can claim all they're other children. Why? So that there will be no more war. Really heroic isn't he?He even have a hellhound for a pet. I mean who does have a hellhound for a pet?" **__Thalia finished her speech. The Romans all found new respect for Percy. Even Jason, Piper, Leo even Reyna. All of them stared at Percy with jaws opened._

_**"Percy owns Mrs O'Leary? The hellhound who always look sad." **__Jason asked._

_**"Yeah. He misses his owner. He also owns the black pegasus. Only Percy can touch that pegasus. So cruel." **__Thalia said._

_**"WOW!" **__the three said._

_**"Yeah. The pegasus who almost killed me because I was trying to ride him?" **__Leo muttered. I nodded. _

_**"Wow! Percy must be really skilled." **__Jason said._

_**"Yeah. Percy's the best swordsman in 300 years." **__I beamed proudly._

_**"LIAR!" **__Octavian shouted. Thunder rumbled._

_**"How dare you! Don't you dare call me a liar!" **__Thalia looked murderous. Her electric blue eyes says that she will kill him now. Well,this will be a very hard thing. Thalia only listens to Percy and Nico. Count me in. Well, Nico isn't here. I'm soothing Percy to stop the earthquake. And Percy still looks murderous._

_**"And why can't I? What can you do to me" **__Octavian challenged._

_**"Don't you know who am I? I am Thalia Grace! The only demi-god daughter of Zeus or Jupiter! I am the long lost full sister of Jason. I am also the Lieutenant of Artemis' hunters. And what can I do to you? I'm not the one who'll do the work. Dad can electrocute you until you're dead! And Artemis can turn you into a jackapole or something entertaining. Bah! Once you say another thing I'm sure my dad will kill you." **__Octavian looked at her._

_**"Liar! You untrustworthy creature! You don't-" **__He was cut off by Percy. He sprayed water on his mouth making him gargle like crazy. The Romans laughed at him. Then fourteen lights flashed the room._

_**"Olympians." **__Percy and I bowed. _

_**"Rise, Heroes of Olympus."**__We stood up. The Romans and the Greeks stood then bowed._

_**"Rise demigods." **__Zeus said._

_**"Hello, Uncle. No offense but why are you here?"**_

_**"None taken son. We're here to inform you that-" **__Poseidon was cut off by my mother._

_**"The Great Prophecy or the Prophecy of Seven is changing." **_

_Hades and Zeus sighed. __**"Wherever you two are you're always fighting."**_

_**"I know, right? And it's so annoying." **__Percy and I both said in unison. Thalia chuckled also did Hades, Jason and Zeus. Poseidon and Athena glared at each other. Electricity coming from their eyes._

_**"It must be so important because all of you are even Aunt Hestia and Uncle Hades." **__Percy observed.__**"Hi Aunt Hestia!" **_

_**"Hello Percy. I am so happy, I get to meet my favorite demigod and nephew again!" **__Hestia said cheerfully._

_**"Yes it is. Tomorrow you shall all be going to Camp Halfblood. All Romans shall be there because half the Giants' Army will attack Camp-Halfblood." **__Artemis said._

_**"How about Camp-Jupiter?" **__Octavian asked._

_**"Some gods are going to keep it safe." **__Hades assured him._

_**"I will now call someone." **__Apollo said excitedly. Then another flash of light then there stood Rachel, our dear Oracle._

_**"RED!" **__Thalia, Percy and I yelled. But she just smiled at us._

_**"She is a mortal." **__Octavian gasped._

_**"She is my beautiful Oracle." **__Apollo said looking at the augur. Rachel's eyes became green then green mist start to form._

_**"**__**The Great Prophecy is changing.**_

_**6 Greeks and 4 Romans shall meet their fate in the Ancient land.**_

_**Ten Halfbloods will now answer the call.**_

_**The Achilles curse will be back to the son of seas.**_

_**The Queen of Heaven is not the only one to guide their way.**_

_**The daughter of Roman Goddess will know their pathway.**_

_**The blessing and love of the sea, owl and daughter of lightning can only break the chains.**_

_**The nine shall go east to save the Prince of Death**_

_**With her sister they can now close the doors of death.**_

_**The war child himeslf will burn the wood to save his love.**_

_**After a month of journey the Mother Earth will rise from her slumber.**_

_**To be deafeated by the blessed." **__She almost fell if Hermes didn't catch her._

_**"We shall now go. Percy, son, remember what I've told you after the war last year. No hero is above fear. And you've risen every hero known in the universe. Even Hercules. And son. Please come back to Camp-Half Blood. And please visit your mother. She's a mess. She is worse than the dead." **__Poseidon told Percy._

_**"Yes, Dad."**_

_**"Oh. And Goodluck, Percy."**_

_**"Perseus." **__Hades called him._

_**"Yes Uncle?" **_

_**"Please save my son, Nico. I've already lost her sister, Bianca. Please don't let my son be killed too. Promise me. Swear to the River Styx." **_

_**"Yes Uncle. I swear to the River Styx."**_

_**"Goodluck then, Perseus Jackson. And Hazel. Goodluck. I'm sorry for everything I've done wrong. But please my daughter. Remember that you're father loves you." **__Hades gaze softened. Hazel smiled at him._

_**"Annabeth, my daughter. Good luck. Don't worry. We'll guide you on your way. And Perseus." **__My mother said._

_**"Yes, Lady Athena?" **_

_**"Please take good care of my daughter. I will be so grateful if you took care of her.I will not cut your relationship with Annabeth if you returned back." **__Percy just nodded. __**"Goodluck, Architect of Olympus. And to you too, Greatest of all Heroes." **__My mother added._

_**"Goodluck, heroes. Perseus, save Olympus again." **__Zeus said._

_**"Yes, Uncle. I'll always save my friends and Olympus no matter what it takes." **_

_**"Thank you, Greatest of All Heroes." **__All the Olympians muttered. Even though they call Percy that his ego will never be big. He hates it when everybody tells him he is the Greatest Hero alive in this universe. He calls himself lame, and a loser. He always think that the death of all heroes is his fault. He's just finding someone to blame. And that someone is Percy himself._

_**"Wait!" **__Octavian said. __**"Atleast tell us if they're lying." **_

_**"They are not. And don't dare say another word about the Greeks, Octavian. Especially if the my loose cannon or Perseus hears you. Because I assure you. It will be the end of your life. Your doom." **__Hera snapped at him. Then all of them disappeared in a flash taking Rachel back to Camp._

_**"The Prophecy is changing. 10 halfbloods will now answer the call. And go to the Ancient Lands. To Rome then Greece." **__Jason said._

_**"Who will come?" **__Reyna said._

_**"6 Greeks and 4 Romans." **__I said._

_**"Yes. For the Greeks, we will have Piper, Leo, son of the sea which is Percy, the owl is Annabeth the daughter of Athena, Thalia the daughter of sky. And the last one is."**_

_**"Nico. The Prince of Death. The Prophecy said, 'The nine shall go east to save the tenth member, The Prince Of Death." **_

_**"Excuse me. He is a roman as I recall. Our Pluto Ambassador." **_

_**"Well then. You're mistaken. Annabeth, Thalia, Grover and I found him and his sister as I remember." **__Percy snapped. __**"As for the Romans, Frank, Jason, the sister of Nico which is Hazel and the Daughter of the Roman War Goddess, Reyna. Tomorrow the whole camp will travel to New York. To our camp."**_

_**"What about praetors? We don't have any?" **__a senator asked._

_**"I will love to vo-" **__Octavian started._

_**"NO! We've already chosen someone who'll switch with us. And you, Octavian, you will listen to them no matter what!" **__Percy snapped. Octavian made an awesome mistake because he glared at Percy who glared back. He shivered. __**"Gwen will change with Reyna and Dakota have mines."**_

_**"Both from Cohort-" **__Octavian was again cut by Percy using his growl like a lion. He swallowed then nodded. He looked really really scared of Seaweed Brain._

_**"Wait. What about. The lines, 'The curse of Achilles will be back to the son of the seas.' Also the line,'The blessing and love of the sea, the owl and the daughter of lightning can only break the chains.' Is it my brother's chains?" **__Hazel asked._

_**"Hmmm. Seems like the Greek curse will be back to me. The blessing and love of the sea, the owl and the daughter of lightning. I have ideas about it. I mean the four of us were together ever since Nico's only 10. Annabeth and I treat Nico as our brother or a little son. The four of us were like a family ever since Bianca died. And Nico, Thalia and I were cousins. I just don't know what the love of Thalia for Nico is." **__he added the last line teasingly then glanced at Thalia who is in deep thought. _

_**"Thalia! Thalia!" **__I called her. Then snapped my fingers at her eyes._

_**"I have to go. I need to talk to Artemis. I'll seek permission. I'll speak with Phoebe too. About the hunt." **__she looked at Percy then added, __**"No. You cannot, Percy. I'll go and no one can stop me. Even Nico."**__ she added the last line which is 'Even Nico' with hurt and pain in her voice. Making me more curious about her secret. Percy sighed and then muttered something about,'No one can change her decision about it then. Even Nico. Nico can always change her mind.'_

_**"So lets pack. Praetor Percy. You can go and tour your Greek friends. Go with them too Jason. We'll talk about the prophecy on the journey." **__Reyna said then left._

_**"Yes, Reyna. Meeting adjourned!" **__Percy shouted at the senators. __**"Hazel, Frank would you like to come with us?"**_

_**"Sure Praetor." **__Frank told him._

_Percy sighed then said, __**"Do I have to roam around the camp and tell them, NO FORMALITIES! Call me Percy. Urgh! I didn't want to be a leader you know. I didn't want to be a Praetor for HADES SAKE! But all of you forced me to." **__then we left with him. Things never just change, I see._


	3. Changing P: Three

_Jason III_

_Atlast, I met Percy Jackson. I'm not jealous of him or something, I regained more respect to him after he controlled Octavian. When I saw him, I wanted to squeak a goodbye to my friends and go back to where he wont find me. Man! His aura is as strong as an olympian. I even thought he was a god in disguise. I never saw Thalia that mad or that angry. I never saw Annabeth THAT happy too. When Thalia saw Percy it was like she just had her happiest day in her whole life. But then, when Percy said the son of Hades,Nico, was captured. She was a wreck. A horrible wreck. Like everything in the world that gave her happiness was gone._

_**"Let's just wait for Pinecone Face here." **__Percy said. I think he was trying to find out what Thalia is up to. _

_**"Seaweed Brain. What is the secret Thalia asked you to keep for her." **__Annabeth asked. I was suprised and so shocked that she didn't know anything about the secret. Percy's face darkened._

_**"I can't, wise girl. I'm sorry. Thalia asked me to swear in the River Styx. You could just ask her if you wanted to know." **__Percy replied at his girlfriend. Annabeth sighed, then nodded. Thalia came back from Diana's temple._

_**"So should we go now?" **__Piper asked._

_**"Wait first. I wanted to do something. But first. Don't kill me Pinecone Face. You too Wise Girl." **__Percy told us. Both of then nodded. __**"Drachma please." **_

_**"OH NO YOU DON'T!" **__Thalia responded as soon as she recognized what he'll do._

_**"I have to, Thals. So that we can know where he is. But I'll not contact Nico. But she is as important as Nico." **__Grover handed Percy a drachma._

_**"Oh Iris, accept my offering. Show us Bianca di Angelo." **__Everyone gasped at Percy but not me, Piper, Leo,and Frank. The air shimmered. It revealed a girl with olive skin and dark eyes._

_**"Bianca." **__Thalia murmured. The figure smiled at her then turned her head to Percy._

_**"Percy? Why do you call me?"**_

_**"Bianca. Can you help me again? Can you tell us where Nico is?" **__Percy insisted. The girl smiled sadly at Percy._

_**"I can't tempt with fate, Percy. But I'll show you where he is. Talk to him. And save him. I know you will. After what you've done for Annabeth and Artemis I know you will." **__Bianca smiled at Thalia.__**"Thalia. I know you care for my brother. Whatever feeling you have for him. That's the exact feeling he has for you." **__Thalia wanted to cry again and dumbfounded. The air shimmered again. This time there is a door beside a boy who was in chains. Hazel, Annabeth and Thalia gasped._

_**"Nico." **__Percy mumbled._

_**"P-percy? Thals? Annabeth? Hazel? What the Hades?" **__Nico said._

_**"NICOOOO! Don't worry we're coming to rescue you." **__Thalia told the boy. Nico shook his head._

_**"I'm sorry, my Drama Queen. But don't." **__I noticed how Leo shifted uncomfortably at the word 'my'. Even I am jealous._

_**"NO! I WILL! NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS I WILL!" **__Thalia shook her head crying._

_**"Percy. Stop her. Please." **__Nico pleaded at Percy._

_**"I-I can't Nico. I swore to your dad I'll find you. And you're important to these quest. You're the last member."**_

_**"So he did care after all." **__he mumbled._

_**"Are you near the doors of death?" **__Annabeth asked._

_**"These are the doors of death." **__Nico glanced at the big door. __**"Perce, Thals. If you want to know where the doors are. Ask Lady Lethe. She can give the answer."**_

_**"We don't even know where Lady Lethe is." **__Annabeth complained._

_**"Ask Thalia. She knows. So do you Percy. On the second thought, you don't. Ask Thalia. Lady Lethe knows her. Shes like Thalia after all. Lady Lethe will surely tell Thalia and Percy."**_

_**"Corspe Breath. Promise me not to die. If you did, I'll come to the Underworld to kill you again. Don't ever die on me! Ever!" **__Thalia threatened. Nico nodded. I was about to bring up how she can kill a person who is dead already. But I found Grover's eyes and he shook his head warningly. That's when I decided not to ask her._

_**"Yes ma'am!" **__Nico saluted._

_**"NICO! PROMISE ME! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I HAVE! DON'T LEAVE ME TOO." **__Thalia insisted._

_**"You have Percy and Annabeth" **__Nico reassured her._

_**"BUT you'll not die! Right? Right, Nico?" **__Thalia said._

_**"I am sorry Thals. But my life aura is fading. If you want to come rescue me kill Gaea first."**_

_**"YOU WILL NOT DIE!" **__Thalia, Annabeth and Percy shouted. So did Hazel who was crying in Frank's chest._

_**"Fine. I'll hold on much longer. Percy, Thalia you know why I am like this. For the next few days I'll be coughing blood until I don't have anymore. Remember: With great power comes great need to take a nap."**__Thalia and Percy giggled._

_**"Just be safe, Percy. You too Annie, Thals."**_

_**"Don't call me that!" **__Annabeth grunted._

_**"Gaea is sensing something. YOU HAVE TO CUT THE CONNECTION NOW! I miss you Percy, Annabeth, Hazel. You too Thals."**_

_**"We miss you too Nico." **__Thalia started crying but Nico shushed her. __**"Don't worry my Thalia. I'll hold on for you. Bye guys. I love you. Remember that if I died."**_

_**"NICO!" **__this time it was Grover who protested. _

_**"Don't worry Goat Boy. I'm just kidding. I love you! Byeeee! Hope we'll see soon again."**_

_**"We will, Death Breath. We love you too." **__Thalia cried. Then the connection was cut. Thalia cried again. Piper is also wiping her tears._

_**"Why are you crying?" **__I asked her._

_**"I just never saw Thalia this vulnerable. I've always looked up to her. She was like my hero and everything. Then when Percy told her that Nico was captured. She was worse than Annabeth. Because Annabeth she knew Percy is still alive. While Thalia it was like she was worse than the dead. Even more worst than the dead ones who reborned. She was like living in hell. In Tartarus. I never saw her this... when Percy was never found for like 3 months she was like this but this is worse."**_

_**"Yeah. I agree. Even I didn't see her like this EVER. But Nico, it was like Nico was her life."**_

_They are still comforting and soothing each other._

_**"I'm sure Niccy is alive. He can take care of himself." **__Thalia told nobody._

_**"Tsk tsk tsk. Thalia. You're talking to NOBODY. I am questioning your sanity right now." **__Connor tried to cheer her up. She smiled a bit. _

_**"Thalia. Why are you so caring to Nico." **__Clarisse asked her. And Thalia looked like she's been punched._

_**"Nico. He's been there for me. Always. When Luke became Kronos after the Battle of the Labyrinth he's always there to comfort me."**_

_**"How are you together?" **__I asked, suprised._

_**"We meet sometimes. Sometimes with Annabeth or Percy or both. Sometimes he visit me in the Hunter camp. He's the only boy who can go there. Same with Percy. But Nico come more often than Annie or Perce. When Luke died he was there to comfort me. When Percy was gone. I became moody and strict with the hunters. That's why Artemis told me to go to Camp first. When I'm moody at camp, Nico is there to comfort me if Annabeth isn't there. When I was strict and mad he's there to calm me. He was the shoulder I lean on and cry on if it hurts me to see Annabeth like that. If Percy wasn't there I was so depressed and everything but then when he's there he helps me calm myself. He tells me to chill. To relax." **__Great! Now Thalia's crying again. Percy said sorry to her._

_**"Don't worry, Pinecone Face. Nico will hold on for us. For you. Especially since he owns us a lot. And I still have to strangle my little cousin." **__Percy assured her._

_**"Little cousin. Percy, Nico is 70 years OLDER than you." **__Annabeth reminded him. _

_**"Oh yeah. But he'll always be my little brother/cousin." **__With his 'duh' voice._

_**"Let's ROAM AROUND NOW! So that we can go back to New York ASAP. Then go to lady Lethe ASAP then save Nico ASAP!" **__Thalia yelled._

_**"You know where Lady Lethe is?"**__ Percy asked her, suprised._

_**"Yes. We-. Nico and I went to her to retrieve Nico's old memories. She likes me. And she also likes demigods. And I bet 20 drachmas she'll like Percy and Annabeth since they're children of Athena and Poseidon. Now. LET'S GO ASAP!"**_

_**"Wow! That is a lot of 'As Soon As Possible'." **__Leo stared at her. Thalia glared then Leo whimpered._

_We started touring around the camp. The Greeks were gawking and amazed at the architecture. Especially Annabeth._

_**"I knew that would be your face when you came here, Wise Girl." **__Percy said. He was in the middle of Thalia and Annabeth. Annabeth's in the middle of Grover and Percy. She pouted._

_**"This will help me in my designs in Olympus." **_

_**"I know. But won't they be mad because it's a roman architecture and they're greek?" **__Clarisse asked. Annabeth just shrugged. The weirdest thing happened, all shadows darkened. The world seemed to start growing colder. I thought it was Khione at first. But she can't control shadows. Thalia and Percy looked at each other worriedly and nervously._

_**"Nico." **__Thalia sobbed. Percy put a comforting hand around her. He whispered something to Annabeth. Annabeth nodded then Percy with Thalia who has puffy red eyes ran to the other direction._

_**"Where will they go?" **__Hazel asked curiously._

_**"Hades." **__Grover said quietly._

_**"They'll go to the Underworld?" **__Clarisse suddenly tensed._

_**"Yes. They need to talk to Hades."**__Annabeth confirmed._

_**"Why? And can they go there? Are they even allowed to be there?" **__Frank asked worriedly glancing at the direction Thalia and Percy drifted off to._

_**"The shadows. They darkened. It means that Nico's life aura is faint." **__Annabeth explained looking at the direction of Thalia and Percy. __**"They'll be back tomorrow. They might even arrive earlier than us in Camp." **__she added._

_**"Ho-"**__ but Grover didn't let Connor finish._

_**"Mrs. O'Leary and BlackJack's with them." **__They let out a sigh of relief but me? I was still worried. _

_**"Thalia knows how to shadow travel?" **__Hazel said suprised. __**"I don't even know how to." **__she added._

_**"Yes. She knew. Nico and Percy taught her how to. Since she's scared of-something. She just uses shadow traveling with Nico. Percy, Nico and Thalia, the greatest warriors of the generation are the only half-blood or demigod who knows how to shadow travel." **__Hazel and Leo got jealousy glints in their eyes. I went to Annabeth._

_**"You wanna ask if Thalia went to the Underworld before right?" **__she asked. I was not suprised she knew what I was asking so I just nodded. __**"We went to the Underworld lots of times. We go there once a week. but that was before Percy disappear. Thalia and Nico searched the whole Underworld except for Tartarus."**_

_**"Are you sure they'll be fine?" **__I asked. She looked at me seriously._

_**"Of course I'm 100% sure they'll be fine. This is Thalia and Percy we're talking about. Two of the greatest demigod warriors in the century alive." **__she said. I let out a sigh of relief and went with Piper. I noticed that Annabeth couldn't help but glance at the direction of the Underworld in LA._

_A/N: I won't be able to update everyday. I'll try to upload every week. Please please please be fine with the every week basis. I'm soooooo busy with school stuff and I need to have straight A's for my mom to buy me a new tablet. Please cooperate. Thank you!_


	4. Changing P: Four

_Thalia IV_

_When the shadows darkened and the earth got colder. I know it's near. The death of the son of Hades is near. The shadow controller or ghost king as they call him. He was praised in the Underworld. They treat him as a prince. Well, he is the prince of the Underworld. But then, their princess is long gone. Percy and I looked at each others eyes. He whispered something at Annabeth then pulled me towards Mrs. O'Leary. Percy called Blackjack. I hopped on Mrs. O'Leary's back then whispered at her where to go. I arrived 2 minutes earlier than Percy. He said he has to get pearls first before going back to the Underworld._

_**"Let's go?" **__Percy asked. I nodded a yes. Some of the spirits waved at us. We just waved back. Charon asked who we are._

_**"I'm Thalia. Daughter of Zeus and Nico's friend and cousin."**_

_**"I'm Percy. Son of Poseidon. Nico's bestfriend and cousin." **__Charon nodded at us and gave us a ride to Hades' palace. When we entered, Demeter and Persephone are arguing while Hades looks worn out._

_**"Uncle." **__We said._

_**"Niece. Nephew. What brings you here?" **__Hades asked politely which kinda' suprised us. But then we realised that his grudge against his brothers were gone._

_**"Nico. The shadows. They darkened. It meant that his aura is fading am I right, Uncle?" **__I asked_

_**"I am afraid so, Thalia."**__ he sighed._

_**"Who are the blessed ones, Uncle?" **__Percy asked._

_**"Don't question me, nephew. Ask your dear oracle." **__we nodded a yes then said our goodbyes. We stepped at the pearls and went to Camp Half Blood. We appeared beside the dragon, Peleus. The campers gathered to us. _

_**"PERCY! MY BOY!" **__Chiron exclaimed. I saw the excited expression of the new campers. They get to be with Percy Jackson, the savior of Olympus for Zeus' sake! _

_**"Chiron! Did the Argo arrive? They're supposed to be here with the Romans." **__Percy asked. Chiron shook his head._

_**"How about Rachel? Where is she? We need to talk to her." **__Percy asked again._

_**"She will arrive tomorrow, Percy." **__Chiron told him. _

_**"But. But. But." **__Percy started but Chiron shot him a look who obviously says stop-it. That's when a huge airboat floated above us. I noticed 3 seconds after they landed that it was the Argo II filled with Romans and older campers. Annabeth ran down and hugged Percy quickly. _

_The Romans looked at how peace-looking the camp is. Some are even shocked about our dragon they shooted arrows to it. If it wasn't to Percy's hot water shield, the arrows won't melt. I kept thinking about my talk with Lady Artemis yesterday._

_**-Flashback-**_

_**I was walking to Artemis' or Diana's temple, humming. When I entered, Artemis was waiting for me. **_

_**"My dear Thalia." she smiled. I smiled back fakely. **_

_**"Lady Artemis." I said.**_

_**"Don't put a fake smile in your face. What brings you here?" she told me.**_

_**"The prophecy. What's the love I have for Nico?" I asked.**_

_**"Dear. That's what you'll learn the next few days and weeks.I'll accept your decision no matter what it is. Tell me your answer in my question after the war if you, hopefully, will survive." she stated calmly.**_

_**"But what is the question, my lady?" I asked her.**_

_**"Do you choose Nico and your family, or the hunters and me?" she asked me. My eyes got wide.**_

_**"M-m-my l-la-ad-d-y?" I stammered. But she smiled and vanished.**_

_**I felt a drachma in my pocket. I tossed it near the water.**_

_**"Goddess Iris, accept my offering. Show me Phoebe in the camp of Artemis' hunters." The air shimmered revealing Phoebe.**_

_**"PHOEBE!" I shouted to get her attention. She looked at me.**_

_**"Thalia?" she said. I nodded.**_

_**"Take care of the hunters. I need to go on a special quest." **_

_**"Yes, Thalia." I waved and the Iris message vanished.**_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

_I heard something, rustling. I think it's coming from the bushes. Percy and everyone looked at my back and gasped._

_**"Thalia."**__ a familiar voice whispered. I turned around to see a ghost form of Nico di Angelo. I gasped in shock._

_**"Nico. Are you dead?"**__ my eyes were wide with fear._

_**"No. I used some of my aura to warn you. Don't look after me. Defeat Gaea." **__he said._

_**"Not after my dead body."**__ Percy, Annabeth and I growled. Nico just shook his head, hopelessly. She caressed my face._

_**"I miss you, Thals."**__ and with that he left. I ran to my cabin as fast as I could, aware that Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Grover, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel and Reyna are following me. I entered in Nico's cabin. Before I even knew it, I broke down sobbing loudly.I cried and cried. I felt hands in my shoulder and a hug._

_**"Hey. Nico's alright. Let's just pray to the Gods."**__ Frank said and waited at the door for Hazel._

_**"I'm sure he's alright, Thalia."**__ Piper calmed me, and with that she left._

_**"Be good, sis." **__Jason said and left with Piper._

_**"I never knew you until yesterday but get a good grip, Thalia." **__Reyna, I assumed, said and left the room._

_**"Calm down, Thalia. Everything will be fine." **__Leo said confidently the left to have a talk with Reyna._

_**"I know you care for my brother. Let's just wish he can take care of himself."**__ Hazel told me. She then left, with Frank. Leaving Annabeth, Percy and Grover with me, crying and sobbing._

_**"Nico will be alright, Thals. He's the son of Hades right? He's tough."**__ Grover said, and with that words it calmed me. He then left glancing at the last two remaining friends I have left. _

_**"I'm supposed to be a leader! Yet I show my weakness! I'm not supposed to be crying! Yet what? I am!" **__I yelled then sobbed again._

_**"You might be the leader, Thals. But you're not a lady with no feelings. Everyone has weakness and feelings. It's just your luck it's this bad and hurts you so much." **__Annabeth said then hugged me. She waved me goodbye then smiled._

_**"Thalia. We know what our cousin is. He is annoying but stubborn. It will take NOTHING to put Nico on the bad side especially with us not there. We have to stay put. Aware. You should sleep here. Feel Nico's by your side like before. In this cabin, all you can remember is Nico. Happy and sad. Good night, couz." **__Percy calmed me with his words. Only Percy has an effect like that. I went to Nico's bed wishing to have a dreamless sleep which happened. _


End file.
